For Good
by Pandy0615
Summary: She picked up her bag and walked out, never to be seen again. The only thing she left behind was a letter, thanking them for everything they did for her. For turning her life around, for good. Song-fic and Spitfire. Enjoy!


**AN: I just had to write this. My sister just graduated and we sang this at graduation. She was standing right in front of me and I had to stop singing for a little or I would've burst out into tears. If you didn't notice, I'm a song-fic addict :) And I'm writing new chapters for my other stories, so don't worry about that! Listening to the song really sets the mood, so look it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or the song For Good.**

* * *

Today was the last day. She was leaving everything behind; her boyfriend, the team, League, and hero life altogether. Of course she didn't tell anyone, yet. She honestly didn't know if she would tell anyone until her loving boyfriend caught her packing in the Cave.

"Hey, babe, where are you going? On a vacation or mission or something?"

She put her mask that she was holding into her bag and turned to him, tears in her eyes. Hiding them wasn't easy while she looked into the bright green eyes of the man she loved.

"I have to go home now…"

He sensed her uncertainty and rushed over to her side.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?"

She turned back around and closed her bag, not wanting to make eye contact.

"No. I just have to go."

She picked up her bag, walked past her boyfriend, and began down the hallway. Said boyfriend stood there a minute before rushing out of the room after her.

"… Wait!"

He easily caught up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop. She didn't turn around, because if she did, he would see the tears close to coming out.

"What do you want."

"Tell me the truth. The full truth."

"I'm leaving the Cave. Is that any different than usual?"

"No, but-"

"Just stop it."

With that said, she shrugged his hand off and continued walking. When she reached the main room, a gust of wind came from behind and so did a certain boyfriend. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, looking straight into her eyes. Her beautiful, gray eyes.

"Tell me the truth."

She turned her head away so she wouldn't have to look him in the face.

"Wally…"

"Tell me. Please."

"I… I just can't."

"Artemis-"

"No."

"Please."

"No, just… just let me go."

He stared at her as he slowly released his hold on her and watched her walk to the Zeta-Beams. The beam started to whirl and before she disappeared, she turned around and gave a small, sad smile.

"Thank you for everything."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Ever since she left, Wally was very sullen and the team greatly noticed. It wasn't until a few days later that the rest of the team and League learned of Artemis' departure. After checking her room, they found a letter gently left on her pillow, along with her quiver and bow.

_Dear Team and whoever else is reading this,_

_ You probably found out by now that I'm gone. No, I'm not dead or going to kill myself or anything, so don't even think of that. I just simply left, but of course it wasn't as simple as that._

_ I love you guys so much, so don't think I left because of you. I wouldn't trade any of you away for anything. The problem was me. I realized that I needed a life away from the stress of being a hero. I wanted a normal life, and I just couldn't get it here._

_ I'll miss you all a lot, but please don't come looking for me. First of all, you won't be able to find me, and second, I don't want to be found. I know some of you will look for me, even though I'm writing this. Go ahead, but don't expect anything. My mother doesn't even know, so please tell her._

_ You may not know it, but all of you changed my life so much. From a family of villains, you would think that I would follow the family business. But with all of your help, I did just the opposite. Now I'm actually a good person instead of the villain I was expected to be. I can't thank you enough for that._

_M'gann- You are the best sister I've ever had. You were always so cheery and happy, which I may not have appreciated at times, but as I think now, I wouldn't know what I'd be like without it._

_Kaldur- You made a great leader, even when you made mistakes. Keep fighting and taking care of the team. Don't let a mistake of failure put you down. We're not perfect._

_Connor- Okay, I might not have talked to you much, but thanks for everything. And don't worry, it takes some time for people to accept a change, so you-know-who will accept you one day._

_Robin- I still don't know your real name, but it's okay. Be good little ninja, and stop disappearing on missions, it gets really annoying. Thanks for everything._

_Zatanna- You really know how to spend a girls night out. Thanks for all of the fun times. Your dad is definitely proud of you, even if he can't be there with you._

_Ollie- You've been a great mentor and father-like figure when I didn't have one. Sure, your jokes are usually not very good, but I'm really going to miss them._

_Batman- Thanks for actually giving me a chance on the team. Wow, who knew I would ever be thanking Batman…_

_Black Canary- Your trainings were tough, but I'm going to miss watching you kick all of our butts. It's been good and I'll miss you._

_And finally Wally- I love you so much, but I just can't be with you and live the life I want to live. I'll never love another man as much as I love you._

_Love_

_Artemis_

_PS- This song that I've heard will really explain this situation. It's called __For Good__. Look it up sometime. I would've done a recording, but I don't sing._

Immediately after reading the letter and when everyone else was done, Wally ran into the rec room and pulled up the computer. He quickly went to YouTube and typed up the song. Once everyone in the room, he played the song.

* * *

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you..._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me _

_Is made from what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend..._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring _

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_

_In a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

_But then, I guess we know_

_There's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_(Like a ship blown from its mooring _

_By a wind off the sea)_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_(Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood)_

_Who can say if I've been _

_Changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been_

_Changed for the better_

_And because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you..._

_Because I knew you..._

_I have been changed for good..._

And it was the truth of her life. They all knew, even if in a small part, help shape her into the person, good person, she was. They would all miss her, but she was gone down the pathway of life, and even if they wanted to, they couldn't stop her. They did their part in her life, and if fate decided, paths would cross again.


End file.
